Falling
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: Portal fanfic. Wheatley finds himself falling right into the clawed hands of GLaDOS. Soon, he's running for his life through the never ending corridors of Aperture. Android Wheatley and GLaDOS. Please read, it is better than it sounds. Apologies for the short chapters, I can never seem to write long ones. Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 - Falling

All he remembered was that he was falling. Plummeting into what seemed a bottomless pit of nothingness. But his descent would end up with him landing, although that it would seem like forever until he made contact with the hard ground again. He shut his eye shields tight when Her chilling monotonous laugh could be heard, then echoing over and over again within his fear induced system. He felt nauseous, his internal workings wriggling around inside his protective shell as he felt like he was in a tumble drier, being spun around continuously until he thought that he was literally going to be sick: even though that was technically impossible for a robot.

Suddenly, he felt an immense pain he had never felt before in his life. It was so excruciating that a blinding bright light prevented himself from hearing his own scream. Static filled his system as all he was consumed with an unimaginable amount of pain. Slowly, the pain subsided as he heard Her cold emotionless laugh again. His vision started blurring before he saw Her pure golden optic staring maniacally at him. Then everything descended into darkness as unconsciousness overrode his circuits.


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking to Vertigo

Beep, beep, beep…

That's all Wheatley could hear through the silent nothingness. He groaned before opening an eye drearily, attempting to make out the hazy outlines of object that were littered around the room that he was in. Wait a minute – was he sure he opened _one_ eye? Wheatley's pale hand reached up to his face – wait, he had _hands_?!

He bolted upright, screaming in agony, his voice filled with static as a loud click could be heard from behind him. He fell back onto the bed with a loud thump as a slim hand attempted to massage his back, attempting to relieve him from the pain. He audibly gasped and snatched his hand away, when a jolt of electricity went through him. His body racked with more pain as he let out another ear piercing scream. He lay down again, shivering, most from the shock of being electrocuted, but mostly out of fear. That's right, Wheatley was afraid. Not knowing what was going on, he curled up and began… sobbing. Tear upon salty tear began making a small trail down his cheek onto a now damp patch on the bed. His breath was shaky and became shallow as he shivered more violently, curling up tighter, wanting to block out the world, wanting to forget about this nightmare. He was confused and scared and no one was there to explain why. He could still hear the beeping of the heart monitor, which had quickened in pace.

Slowly, Wheatley began to stir as he shakily sat up in bed. Immediately he felt disorientated, and put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. The dizziness faded and he took a cautious step from the bed. Seeing that the vertigo hadn't returned, he sighed with relief and slowly began to walk toward a nearby mirror at the other end of the room.

GLaDOS was sitting on her throne, looking as proud as possible. _Hopefully that moron will have woken up soon_, she thought. Ever since she decided to transfer herself into an android version of her being, she had the idea of putting the Intelligence Dampening Sphere into an android also. GLaDOS swung her legs as she sunk back into a relaxed position in her throne made of disgruntled bits of her old body. However she was soon bought to a terrified, non-relaxed heap as a blood curdling scream could be heard echoing around Aperture. _Ah_, _the moron's finally awake, _the android thought before walking down the corridors toward the ward were Wheatley was being kept.


	3. Chapter 3 - Core Transfer 98 complete

**Hello! And in the word of Wheatley I am so, so sorry! XD I haven't updated this story in ages because I got major writer's block, so yeah, sue me. (Don't). Anyways, I am sorry that this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get this up before you left out of boredom. I promise the next one will be longer! **

**I wrote this chapter at around midnight on my iPod, so that explains how short it is. I couldn't be arsed to edit it XD So here ya go!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated as I love to know what you think of it and it encourages me to write as I know that I'm writing for someone and not just myself. So thank you all!**

Wheatley edged closer to the mirror when suddey another wave of electricity and pain shot through his system. He gritted his teeth and cringed before taking a breath and turning around to see what was causing him pain. His eyes landed on 3 thick cables that seemed to connect from the nearby wall to the back of his neck. Next to where the cables where attached to the wall was a black screen withwriting on it. Curious, Wheatley apprached until he was close enough to read the text. What is said on the screen was:

Core transfer 98% complete

[Please do not attempt to remove the cables from the Aperture Science Humaniid Device,if you do the Core Transfer will be terminated].

Wheatley's eyes widened in shock as he read the text. 'I'm a bloody android!' his mind shouted followed by 'OK, just calm down, nothing to worry about, just stay calm!'. His atificial heart rate quickened in pace as he slowly sat back down in the bed, his processors attempting to grasp the reality of the situation. 'Wait, who put me in this body? It can't have been one of the human employees, so it must've been...' his pale skinny hand clutched his chest as he realized '...Her.'.

"That's right, moron" a familiar cold voice said from the opposite side of the room. The blonde android raised his head in surprise, his blue pupils making contact with another pair that was a deadly shade of gold.

"It's nice of you to drop in, Wheatley."


End file.
